To determine the solution structure of at least three (3) proteins using Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR)-based methods. These proteins will be targets approved by NIAID for entry into the Seattle Structural Genomics Centers for Infectious Diseases pipeline, from NIAID Category A-C infectious disease organisms, as well as emerging and re-emerging disease. The final set of structures will be deposited in the Protein Data Bank (PDB; http://www.pdb.org) and immediately released to the research community. Will also provide support for screening 36 unknown/putative Mycobacterium proteins using Bioaffinity Mass Spectrometry (BMSS).